


Innocent

by MurielJones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Sam thinks that Lucifer's spawn might not be all evil...everyone else begs to differ.    And I really like Mary.





	

It was, of course, a baby, which was patently going to be the outcome of the situation as Crowley pointed out that he had already pointed out. Cas, to add to the plethora of obviousness, pointed it out that it, the baby, was--apparently just incase anyone was not yet clear--‘the Spawn of Satan’. No one mentioned that along with killing Dagon Kelly Kline had been not so incidental collateral damaged, and she wasn’t guilty of much other than some primal mothering.

Sam had, for reasons unknown for sure to Crowley, picked up the little thing and was holding it uncomfortably while Crowley argued his right to the brat, and to add it to the list of those meant for their fate that afternoon—after all: ‘Lucifer’; why should he need to say more, especially to Sam; Crowley looked right into Sam as he said that, and Sam hadn’t stopped attempting to cuddle the little critter while mumbling about how they had all come into the world innocent—which was a strong argument for the immediate demise of infant in Crowley’s opinion. Crowley considered handing it over to his own mother as a fate worse than death. During Crowley’s reverie Sam had successfully adjusted to holding the beastie close with one hand while he dug around Kelly Cline’s decimated apartment with the other for something in which to wrap the squalling creature.

Dean edged closer to Cas, whispered something in Cas’ ear, probably some version of ‘How do we stop him’, if Crowley didn’t miss his guess. Mary by this point was shaking her head, frowning at Dean as if to convey disappointment in whatever half-witted scheme might be being concocted, or of Sam’s attachment to the little devil, Crowley hopes it’s the latter. 

Sam on the other hand had the baby wrapped in a flannel pillow case; and had moved on to searching the kitchen on the off-chance that the late Ms. Cline had thought to purchase some formula, and on the off chance that Satan’s progeny drank milk not blood. “Mom…could you…” Sam is offering the baby to his mother, and she is still shaking her head; Crowley thinks that Mary really has better hunter instincts than mothering ones, and he’s not disappointed as he sees an angel blade flash, and Sam standing gaping. Mary bites her bottom lip as Dean and Cas both stare at her wide eyed, and Sam clutches the dead infant to himself. Mostly, Crowley thinks, this had all gone off swimmingly; it’s only sad that Lucifer had it watch it all via CC tv, and not live and in-person, well, in-angel, but sometimes, Crowley thinks, you just have to make do.


End file.
